The Demons Within
by so-sienna
Summary: Just bored so started writing, romance eventually atm just getting into the story... eventual Faberry, Brittana and haven't decided the others
1. Chapter 1

Later that night it was raining, Quinn was home alone and watching TV out of boredom when she heard screeching and frantic banging on her front door. Quinn regretted the fact she'd just finished watching a horror film and slowly got up

It was a typical day at Mckinley high school; the top bitches at school were on their patrol through the halls so that Santana and Jody could go on their daily rampage of abuse on the other students. While Brittany, Quinn and Erin walked with them holding their usual conversation on whom they'd sleep with if they could pick anyone…

Each of the five had a different personality from the other, Quinn Fabray also known as ice queen rules McKinley High with an iron fist from atop a pyramid of Cheerios. Nothing can stop her, from seizing power and there are only four people she'd share her power with.

One of which being Jody, It seems like Jodie is always getting herself in trouble, and has recently been released from juvi and so her family moved to Ohio, where she met her four bestfriends that are constantly trying to fight to keep her from going back to Juvi.

Santana on the other hand is ruthless and conniving, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. When she's not sparring with Quinn for control of the Cheerios, she enjoys hanging with her bitches Brittany, Emily, Jody and Q tormenting anyone who annoys her with their presence.

Brittany S. Pierce is the lovable one out of their group, she seems to never quite understand what's going on around her, but Santana is always around to protect her and rip anyone apart who upsets her. B has returned to school after taking Artie's virginity more confident than ever. B is extremely flexible which is the main skill that cemented her status as one of the Cheerios finest.

And lastly is Erin Brash and assertive, this girl doesn't take no for an answer. She'll fight anyone who gets in her way and it's a blood bath! Her outrageous fashion sense of wearing next to no clothing is second only to her flirty personality. What makes people take notice is that Erin sleeps with a new boy/girl weekly and hates the idea of a relationship.

"Well I'm not saying I wouldn't sleep with Matt, just that I don't see him being any good.. he always looks confused, even when he's just breathing! I think that sex would be too confusing for him but I wouldn't mind swiping the footballers V card" Erin said with a wink as they followed Santana and Jody down another corridor. All five of them laughed and Santana turned round so she was facing the others while walking backwards, "Sorry E you're too late, for that one… I have Matt's card and what a waste of my time it was, defo not worth collecting" Santana smirked as the others giggled. They stopped there for a moment smiling and laughing at the thought of Santana having to deal with a naked Matt, while Santana clearly cringed at the memory. Then Santana and Jody both heard some guy round the corner with a croaky voice talking "you must know of Brittany from Cheerio's she's basically the dumb blond. But oh man she's fun. Well when she's not talking and in my bed that is" two boys chuckled and Santana faced Jody but before she said anything they heard a second voice try and mimic a ghetto accent "but mate she's close with Santana…Oh god she be so fierce she can go all lima heights on you" and then chuckling could be heard again. Santana had a whole new fierce look on her face and Jody knew the guy had crossed the line. They both rounded the corner and spotted their next target.  
Walking over to the Santana launched into a vicious rant "Hey Shade-Gremlin... Just thought I'd stop by to give you some of the (mimics the boys awful accent) fierceness and go all Lima heights on you, mmkay? Good.. You two are so annoying that I just want to tear your ears off and shove 'em up your anus so that you can hear me kick your ass. And you my sickeningly bright Carrot cake.. your face is too grim so don't be pretending that you slept with my Brittz, last time you got a piece of ass was when your hand slipped through the toilet paper, you're not fooling anyone! What you just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I've ever heard. At no point would Brittz ever be in the state of mind that she'd go for a a miserable failure. A waste of human flesh.. like either of you two. You're both bottom-feeding losers who feeds off the scraps of popularity that the roaches like Rachel Man-Hands Berry won't even touch. Had either of you, been the owner of a viable brain cell, you might have aspired to something other than felching the bottom of the social food chain. Do us all a favor, and please shut that gaping, tartar-encrusted penis receptacle that you call a mouth; you are a puss-filled cyst in the colon of society... then Go impale yourself on a sharp stick and die gurgling blood in a pool of your own inadvertently released urine and feces. Frankly, if either of you sucked anymore you would inhale your own dicks. Why don't you do the world a favor and blow your brains out. I bet both your mothers sit there regretting they hadn't swallowed on that fateful day you were conceived." Santana stopped noting the horrified looks on the ginger boys face and the shocked face of his friend on the right."

The shocked boy looked around noticing the crowd of people that Santana's loud rant had attracted, he saw Quinn, Brittany, Erin and Jody behind Santana and various other students were circling him caging him in with Santana.. deciding his next move he looked back up at Santana and smirked at her earning himself one of Santana's 'I dare you too' eyebrow raises. He swallowed and wiped his sweaty hands on his red skinny jeans. "Who lit the fuse on your tampon? And for your information Satan, they call Brittany 'The radio station' cause she's so easy to pick up." His heart began to thud in his chest as he heard people gasping behind him, realisation set in as he remembered the last boy that had insulted Brittany in front of Santana.. It was bad enough insulting the fiery Latina but if you brought her friend into it, it was considered suicide.

Santana offered a cold, tight lipped smile in response and everyone including Jody and the gang took a step back.. the scariest thing was a cool looking Santana in an argument, it meant she was going to lose it soon. A cold chuckle filled the hall before she spoke up in a chilling tone "Man, I bet you were up all night, working on that one...Do not, try and out insult me little Gayby, I was raised on insults... I understand that dressing like that and arguing with a girl may make you feel more masculine and yes you're probably pissed off because you found out that your mom has a bigger dick than you and the realisation has set in that you'll never be the man your mother is. However being the traditionist that you are, I should congratulate you.. I mean your parents were scum and you're doing an excellent job of following the tradition.

The boy was losing his nerve but didn't want to back down so decided he'd keep his reply simple and short… "That insult was a fail Santana, you're just mad cause your Tampon's in too far."

Santana's expression didn't change and everyone around was holding their breath she began to pace around the boys as she spoke in a low and dangerous tone "A fail? Hmm lets see... your dads condom was a fail, your mums abortion was a fail, your life story that's a massive fail. Now, Why do you have no dick… can't you pick a gender and stick to it?"

"I do and you're gay Satan" the boy was shaking now and was concentrating too hard on not wetting himself instead of his comeback.

Santana didn't miss a beat and shoved the boy against the wall "Bitch, please! I'm straighter than the pole your mother was dancing on last night.. Do you Want some lip stick? I think you will need it when you kiss my ass. Now go and take a LONG walk off a SHORT cliff." Santana raised her voice to the crowd "Anyone caught or heard of talking to Hermie the hermaphrodite here or Carrot top.. will be dealing with the Cheerios and slushy facials daily… am I clear?" there was murmuring all around and with that Santana turned round to the closest group of jocks and took two slushies and gave one to Jody before they both took a step forward and tossed the slushies towards the two lads that she'd spent the past five minutes abusing before dropping the cup and pushing past them, with the rest of her gang in toe. Everyone knew that wouldn't be the end of this, Santana was smart and they'd clearly pissed the cheerleader off. The only thing they didn't know was when she'd be back for them.

As the gang rounded the corner, Erin eyed Santana wearily… "Whoa, who pissed in your fruitloops this morning Tana?" Santana turned to look at Erin "No one babe, so back to the game.. Would you or would you not sleep with Mike Chang on the football team" she asked with a smile on her face. It always worried Erin how her friend could go from murderous rage to sweet Tana (well as sweet as Santana could be) "well I would if he dumped the gothic queen, I have no problem on guys cheating with me but she'd probably hex me and I need my looks I don't want to look like an adult baby with boobs" Brittany spoke up and they all stopped in their tracks before slowly walking on after Santana shot a warning glare to the other three. "Well I guess I would I mean he treats the queen of the dead well and he shows his boys he cares for her and introduces her to them.. That takes guts" Quinn replied thoughtfully. "I wouldn't he relies too heavily on the Asian thing, I sit next to him in Math and he got an A-… he referred to it as an Asian F! Insensitive bastard some of us are actually getting F's" Jody stated as if it was obvious. "He has great abs, I had him in the showers" they all started laughing and the bell rang to signal it was time for class.. Which happened to be their period of training for cheerleading.

Upon their arrival Sue called the five of them into her office and told the rest to start stretching. Q, Erin, Fake-boobs, Easy-A and convict I require your conniving skills for another job. You're joining Glee club, I need a couple of bitches to destroy that club from the inside. Quinn your ruthless, Erin your sneaky, Santana your devious, Brittany you dance well and Jody your time inside should prepare you for the horror that you'll face in that club" no one replied as they all sported horrified expressions, "Let me be the one to break the silence ladies, this isn't a request you will miss Cheerios practice today and go and audition for the club so I suggest you go and practice, I took the liberty of reserving the auditorium for you. Your welcome"  
"But coach why?" Santana almost screeched in horror. "Well Santana, I don't trust a man with curly hair. I can't help, but picturing birds laying sulphurous eggs in there and I find it disgusting. I wanna pit these kids against one another, you're going to create an environment that it so toxic, no one will want to be a part of that club. Now get out and go practice"

In the auditorium the girls sat around discussing song choices, "I hate this, we're going to go from the hot, popular bitches that own this school to the singing, swaying dorks of the arts." Jody complained, Quinn sighed and tried to cheer them up "Status is like currency. When your bank account is full, you can get away with doing just about anything. We are still going to be on top, we're still Cheerios and we will shut anyone who says anything down!" the room grew quiet again… "Okay so I think I have the perfect song, lets start with the singing and Britts can do the choreography" Erin said cheerily, secretly she'd always loved singing and admired the Glee kids for doing what they loved regardless of the consequences. They spent forty minutes preparing and then made their way to the choir room where the Glee club resided.

Quinn knocked on the door and a sea of heads turned to see who wanted to borrow a chair or mistook it for a class, there in the doorway was five of the best cheerios the school had ever had Jodie stood just over five foot with her perfectly toned body, caramel complexion, Long brown hair that rested half way down her back that was loosely curled, dark brown eyes and perfect round light pink lips that when in a content smile allowed Jodies dimples to cave in and show off her flawless face. She was wearing white three quarter length Adidas trackies, a black belly top that hung off her shoulders that read sexy and you know it. She had black vans on with neon blue laces.

Erin was tanned with dark brown/black straight hair that stopped just above her breast, she had a flawless physique and was of Hispanic decent, she had legs that went on forever, she had dark brown eyes and a dazzling smile that left people hypnotized. Erin was wearing frayed jean short shorts, white sneakers and a whit tank top that left a sliver of skin between her shorts and the bottom of her top.

Santana stood in white shirt shorts, white trainers and a blue t-shirt that read top bitch. Her raven black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her perfectly sculpted face was emotionless as she stared at the room, her dark eyes tracing the chairs for anyone decent.

Brittany stood wearing her white plimsolls, black full length trackies and florescent pink boob-tube with her hair in a Kesha style, her usual smile plastered on her face and her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

Quinn stood at the front closest to the door as she lent against it, wearing light jean short shorts, her cheerio trainers and a baby pink tank top that read party time!

A room full of shocked people stared back at Them "The five of us would like to audition for Glee" Will who had been sipping his coffee chocked and spat it across the room spraying Rachel in the face. She screeched and tried to block more of it by ducking. Santana who was amused by the reaction and watching it closely as she'd always wanted to spit a hot drink in Ru-pauls face noticed someone hiding behind her chair and walked over to inspect "Oh erm… really… okay erm…" the curly haired teacher said tripping over each word and using an arm to direct them to the centre of the floor. "O.m.g" Santana burst out laughing "Q, look who I found.." Quinn walked over confused and saw Finn crouched down with a guilty expression "Finn" Quinn spoke in a low dangerous tone, he opened his mouth to explain but Quinn held up a fingr to stop him. "Don't bother, I have an audition to deliver. we'll talk later" then she turned round without looking back and went over with Santana to the people she didn't recognize on the various instruments and gave them the sheet music so they'd know the beat.

The music started and so did the dancing and singing

[Jody:]  
You oughta know know

[Santana:]  
If you wanted diamonds, why d' you settle for a rock?

[Quinn:]  
Man I hope that girl's got a great personality (yeah)

[Jody:]  
If you want a fight boy, shouldn't you be heading up?

[Erin:]  
Yeah I hope that girl's got a real vision of family

[Erin/Brittany:]  
All the different qualities

[Brittany:]  
All you couldn't get from me, me...

[All:]  
You oughta know  
I've got the pieces of the heart you broke  
I've got the bruises from the letting go  
You said you only needed time to breathe  
A little time alone  
So who the hell is she?!

I don't need the lies  
And I'm not the type of girl to fight

But, you oughta know  
I've got the pieces of the heart you broke  
And I'm gonna throw them at your karma  
At your karma  
Throw them at your karma

[Brittany:]  
Oh, I'm gonna throw them at your karma

[Quinn:]  
I saw you yesterday, you were walking with her holding hands (yeah)  
Man I hope you choke on some really hot coffee

[Santana:]  
And you said "we should wait" that "we shouldn't see anyone else" (oh)

[Erin:]  
Man I hope that girl only sees the things she wants to see

[Brittany:]  
Like your personality

[Brittany/E rin:]  
That she's not as dumb as me, me...

[All:]  
You oughta know  
I've got the pieces of the heart you broke  
I've got the bruises from the letting go  
You said you only needed time to breathe  
A little time alone  
So who the hell is she?!

I don't need the lies  
And I'm not the type of girl to fight

But, you oughta know  
I've got the pieces of the heart you broke  
And I'm gonna throw them at your karma  
At your karma  
Throw them at your karma

[Jody:]  
Oh, I'm gonna throw them at your karma

[Jody/Santana/Brittany:]  
What goes up now, what goes up  
It's gonna come down, down, down  
It's gonna come down, down, down

What goes up now, what goes up  
It's gonna come down, down, down  
It's gonna come down, down, down

[All:]  
You oughta know  
I've got the pieces of the heart you broke  
I've got the bruises from the letting go  
You said you only needed time to breathe  
A little time alone  
So who the hell is she?!

I don't need the lies  
And I'm not the type of girl to fight

But, you oughta know  
I've got the pieces of the heart you broke  
And I'm gonna throw them at your karma  
At your karma  
Throw them at your karma

[Jody:]  
Oh, I'm gonna throw them at your karma  
And I'm gonna throw them at your karma  
Throw them at your karma

As Jody finished the last words the dancing commenced and they settled into a pose as the music came to a stop.

After the performance everyone was dumbfounded, everyone knew the cheerios could dance but no one knew they could sing as well and certainly not that well. Will broke the trance as he began to clap "Wow girls, I'm really impressed. You're in.. go and take a seat with the others" the girls did as they were told and as they all stared they realized there was only seven others in the club. The rest of the time Mr. Schue went on about stuff like 'Glee club . . . it's about expressing yourself to yourself' and Quinn started to day dream about how to punish her boyfriend for joining glee club, without letting slip the only reason she'd joined was to destroy it. She chanced a look his way and discovered him laughing and joking with Rachel, she wasn't letting this go.. she wanted to know what was going on between her man and Berry.

After the bell rang Finn practically ran out the room and all the Cheerios followed apart from Quinn, after spending the past half hour wondering if he was cheating she didn't want to talk to him. As She collected her things she failed to notice that everyone even Schue had followed after the quarterback and the four Cheerios that were after him. Everyone accept Rachel that was, "Heyy Quinn, so you finally joined Glee.. You've got a great voice!" Rachel was beaming at Quinn when the blonde huffed "Thanks" and started to walk out but Rachel followed and carried on "I think we should do a duet sometime, what do you think" Quinn stopped dead and spun facing Rachel, "I sometimes think I can do crystal meth but then I'm like hmmm better not, so no!" Rachel looked down and then back up "Bye Quinn" Quinn spun back around "yer whatever" she said walking away to find her friends.

* * *

The next day in Glee

There was an awkward atmosphere in the room and Will was shuffling some music sheets trying to come up with a plan to help defeat the awkwardness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and there stood a lad with a shaved head, he was Caucasian and had a scar through his right eyebrow, he was muscly that were tight against the black shirt he was wearing and underneath was a white t-shirt, he wore baggy jeans and white trainers. Next to him a woman stood with a navy pencil shirt, white blouse, matching navy jacket and high heels. She had blond hair pinned back and glasses. "Will Schuester I presume" Will looked confused but nodded. "This" she pointed next to her "Is Tommy, he's just been released from prison in England and has been moved here for his own protection, as part of his bail he's been moved here to have a fresh start. The principle said that you'd accept him in your singing group as he needs to join an extra curricular activity as part of his bail. I expect you to behave Thomas, I'll see you tomorrow during your lunch break." With that the woman turned and walked away. Will looked confused and the rest of the glee club was a mixture of confused, horrified, speechless and slightly scared. "Welcome Tommy, erm yo need to audition. Do you have a piece prepared?" Will asked sheepishly. Tommy smirked "Yes, mate" he took the guitar off of one of the students and put a CD in the CD player, pressed play and waited for it to begin.

Suzanne..  
Takes you down to her place in the river..  
You can hear the boats go by..  
You can spend the say beside her..

Shes around here somewhere,  
Somewhere here shes hid,  
Somewhere in a canal by Camden Town,  
Underneath a bridge.  
That's where he said he put her bits and bobs  
Straight after what he did.  
Everytime I pass the lock,  
I stop and wonder where she is.  
You see Suzanne was quite a looker,  
Quite tasty for a high street hooker,  
She had a nice shape,  
Nice ass, nice breasts,  
I guess that's why he took her.  
But then again,  
You know what blud,  
This guy was kinda messed.  
So Suzanne's death was probably more to do with torture,  
Than it was to do with sex.  
Nevertheless he was a sick sick cunt,  
There aint no doubt about that.  
His mental health was in a state,  
But no one really knew about that.  
Cause he lived alone all on his own,  
And never spoke to neighbours,  
Plus the guys next door was never home,  
Cause they was always out ravin'.

Which made it pretty convenient,

Still no one could hear her screamin' when,  
Her blood started squirtin' on the ceilin' n'  
Dried to the wall 'till the paint started peelin' n'  
Shes cut real bad, n' still breathin' in  
Beggin' him to stop but he wont cause he's evil n'  
He aint about to start wheezin' n'..

Suzanne..  
Takes you down (down)..  
Takes you down, to her place in the river (river)  
In the river..

It's 10 o'clock on a Friday night,  
Suzanne don't know it but soon she'll die,  
She's workin' the streets like she does every night,  
Pullin' in punters left and right.  
She sees one guy,  
He's like, "hi you wanna fuck?"  
"Only if the price is right."  
Suzanne says with a smile on her face,  
Screen goes blank,  
Now their back at his place.  
Back at his place,  
Suzanne takes,  
Off her clothes,  
While he makes her a drink in the kitchen,  
That's what shes thinkin'  
When she hears metal objects clinkin'  
"Need any help?" She says loud and clear,  
He don't answer her back,  
He's only in the next room,  
It's not like he can't hear,  
Why's he goin' on like that?  
Suzanne picks up a towel to cover her breasts n' arrn,  
And goes and sees wagwaan.  
Suzanne screams,  
So shocked at what shes just seen..

He's holdin' a knife and his eyes look Brock,  
She makes a run for the door but it's locked,  
Slice slice slice,  
Chop chop chop,  
Suzanne's screamin' beggin' him to stop.  
But he won't stop,  
He don't stop,  
Not 'till she stops strugglin'  
She's lyin' on the floor in a pool-full of blood,  
He goes in the other room to get something.

The main suspect in the notorious Camden lock murder investigation was convicted today.  
41 year old ****, The Camden Ripper faces life in prisonment, after a jury convicted him guilty of all charges.  
The body of Suzanne ****, his 5th victim, has still not been found. And police have given up the search.  
**** Claims he threw her in the canal after decapitating her head, and severing her arms and legs from her torso.  
Other breaking news today..

So we come to the end of the story,  
Suzanne died deadfall gory,  
Along with a string of other girls he already killed,  
Cause they offered to pleasure him orally.  
Now banged up not a threat now a figure,  
Last you'll hear of the Camden Ripper,  
Unless of course he escapes,  
Then you better give a second thought,  
About walkin' round showin' off your figure.  
However Suzanne,  
Like I said man,  
Her body parts still never been found,  
Remember next time your walkin' around,  
Camden Lock to keep your eye out.  
Cause you might see a piece of her floatin' by,  
Cotch on the bridge smokin' weed,  
Getting' high,  
Cause if shes there,  
And need not lie,  
Now he's gonna live in jail for the rest of his life.

Takes you, Takes you Down..  
In the, In the river..

He finished and looked round most of them had paled and looked sick, he smirked he'd wrapped most of it accept for the chorus, the news reader and the chainsaw sound effects. Even Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Erin looked uncomfortable, Jody looked him up and down and sat there stone faced. "Well that wasn't creepy at all" Santana stated in a monotone voice. Will looked extremely weary of the Tommy. "So Tommy, did you write that song?" "yes" Tommy shrugged "What was you locked up for?" Jody asked "Does it matter?" he replied bitterly. "After that song…yes!" Santana shot back "Suzanne's my mum" "Sorry about her, she's always like that" Erin said nudging Santana. "No, I have no problems being in here with a criminal.. I just want to know if girls are going to start disappearing" Tommy laughed and shrugged "I was in because I killed a pedophile who was touching my sister, she was seven so no you don't need to worry about that" Santana raised an eyebrow "looks like we have a mystery man, here!" Tommy smirked and turned his attention to Will.. "so did I make your club?"


	2. Chapter 2

Santana woke in an unusually happy mood, she rolled over and text the other three *Hey bizachez, what's the plan for today?*  
Erin was the first to reply… *I'm not getting naked for you, soz Lopez *

Santana laughed and quickly typed her reply..

*Eww, like anyone with decent eyes wants your nasty ass naked! Let alone a sex god like myself.. thanks for making me throw up! Who said I was into the ladies anyway! Now seriously are you doing anything?*

Erin was at her own house, her father was away and she never saw her mother who was an alcoholic she always woke early and so she was lazing in her pool on a lilo, listening to music and replying to Santana. Her phone beeped again, and so she checked the latest smirking she replied.

*well I heard that you were a Ladykiller. They take one look at you and die of shock. Naa just kidding Satan, your about as subtle as a flying brick! I'm in the swimming pool, coming over?*

Minutes went by and Erin wondered if she'd pushed the Latina too far but continued to wait … 10 minutes went by and her phone went off again.

*Erin…are you trying to tell me that your interested? Sorry I'm not into beastiality ;-) and yer I'm on my way be there in 5*

Santana threw her bag in her car and backed out her drive before speeding to her friends house. Santana being Santana let herself in and made her way out to Erin's backgarden to where she assumed the girl would be. Stepping in to the kitche she heard lyrics to one of the gangs favourite songs floating in from the garden..

"I'm not the kind of girl that you, you choose  
I'm choosing you, no exception to the rule  
But the way that you

The way, the way, the way you watch me  
The way you watch walk in through the door  
I know what you're ready for"  
Walking round the

Santana loved this song and as she came to the patio doors that linked to the garden she started belting out the lyrics, making Erin aware of her presence.

"The way, the way, the way you watch me  
The way you watch me glide across the floor  
I know what you're ready for

I wanna do more than watch, just a little more than watch  
I've gotta be honest though, I've just gonna be honest though"

Erins sat up on her lilo and they joined for the next verse

"I wanna do more than watch, oh so much more than watch  
I already choose you long ago, so go go grab your coat"

they both started laughing at Santanas dance where she kind of dances round in a circle jabbing her arm back and forth. "Satan, you always know how to make an entrance" "Bitch, be glad I showed up in this joint" Santana said in a disturbingly serious tone, anyone who didn't know Santana as well as Erin would have thought she was serious… however Erin knew it was all a defence, she didn't want to feel she relied on people. Santana took her shorts and t-shirt off and jumped in the pool, tipped Erin off her lilo and climbed up and took a seat on it. Erin swam to the edge and climbed off coughing and spluttering "Bitch" she weased still gasping. "you knew I was coming over, you should have got me one out" the Latina shrugged.

Erin went and got another lilo from the pool shed, threw it in and climbed up on it. She then paddled it over to where Santana was. "Now you've nearly drowned your host, are you happy?" Erin asked raising her eyebrow with a smile on her face. Santana lazily opened one of her eyes and stared at Erin as a smirk grew on her face, "don't be so dramatic, your starting to sound like Berry!" Erin gasped and pretended to be hurt, before returning to her previous position of laying down on the lilo "Why do you hate Berry so much, S" Santana shot up nearly falling off the chair, "she's weird, she sings constantly and I don't trust her" Santana shrugged nonchalantly "that's not the real reason San" Erin said gently. Santana ignored her friend and so Erin took another approach "San, honestly.. why do you hang around with me and Quinn?" Santana opened both eyes and turned her head to face her friend "what do you mean?" Erin sat up leaning on her elbows with the most serious of faces, "I mean what I said, why do you hang around with me and Q….Your really close with B and you and Jody go round abusing kids together.. we don't have anything special like that so why do you hang around with us, is it just because we hang out with the others?" Santana could tell by her friends eyes she needed an answer, it was obvious this was important to her.

The feisty Latina let out a breath and then sat up right and turned so she was fully facing her friend. "Honestly Erin, I'm friends with you because your sweet, we can have banter, you make me laugh, your never too offended by my insults because your one of the few who realise when I mean it and when I don't, I trust you, you don't annoy me and your one of the few people in this world who I know without a doubt will be there for me if I ever need you. You've done a lot for me and you don't even know it! Erin, so whatever doubts your having over if I really do like you.. drop them!" Erins mouth hung open as she was beyond shocked that the Latina had opened up to her and revealed any sort of emotion. "Aww San" Santana smirked and laid down again. "Don't get used to it" Erin chuckled, before testing how open Santana was feeling "so erm , what do you have against Berry?" "oh no, that was more than enough emotion from me for one day!" "come on San we never get to hang out just us two, I'll let you ask me anything you want and I'll answer it honestly" Santana smirked and took Erin's sunglasses off her head and put them on, "fine, but I hold you too that! Me, Quinn and Rachel used to be friends.. Quinn always went off with Rachel and I was always left behind, on my own.. I hate the dwarf for that, so when we started highschool, Rachel joined Glee and I convinced Quinn to join the cheerios where we met you and Brittany.. eventually Jody. Quinn watched Rachel get a slushie facial the first week, she went to help her and had ago at the football players, the second month she sent an apologetic look her way and a small wave by the end of our first year she didn't even acknowledge the midget." Erin was shocked once again, "Santana who ordered that slushie?" and Santana shrugged, "Guess we'll never know who started the daily slushies on man-hands" she tried to hide the smile and failed miserably "it was you!" Erin gasped. "Maybe" Santana hung out faking innocence. "so now it's my turn E dawg, is it true you slept with so many people of both genders?" Erin blushed and looked away "why does it matter San, your homophobic?" Santana felt bad and looked away she didn't ever intend to make her friend feel she'd hate her if she came to her about her relationships. "Erin, whether I like same sex relationships or not. It will never affect our friendship you mean too much to me, don't ever be scared to come to me about something… unless you steal a boyfriend of mine or something. then you should run" Santana spoke in a serious tone until the end, where she splashed some water at her. She turned to fully face Erin and noticed the girl was crying silently so she climbed off the lilo and jumped up on her friends, leaning over and pulling her into a hug. "You don't have to answer E. but I don't understand why your crying" Erin let out a small chuckle and had a sniffle before pulling away to stare at her friend "I'm not used to seeing this side of you San, but yes i have slept with both sex but I don't anymore, I'm in a relationship. Please don't ask who." Erin spoke quietly and Santana had trouble hearing her "your in a relationship… why didn't you tell me?" San asked and watched as Erin tensed, "because I'm with a girl, San and I don't want you to hate me" She was tearing up again so Santana took the sunglasses off and threw them to the empty lilo, she then proceded to do the same as before and pulled Erin into a hug. "I. will. Never. Hate. You. Erin" Santana spoke calmly but firmly, hoping Erin would understand. "Soo, whose this girlfy of yours.. do I know her, do I get to meet her?" the usually heartless Latina asked trying to lighten the mood. Erin calmed down and wiped her tears away, before smiling.. pulling away from the brunette, "no you don't know her and she's amazing, I love her so much San but im not allowed to tell anyone because she wont come out. She's got a Christian family and they think it's a sin so I'm not going to pressure her. She's worth it" Santana nodded "Aww that's cute!" Santana stated in a sweet tone. "your uncomfortable aren't you, sorry San. I didn't mean to be insensitive to you" Santana swallowed hard, wanting to be there for her friend. "No Erin, it takes a lot more than that to make me uncomfortable" Santana added with a wink. Erin snorted and stared into Santana's eyes to see if she could decipher whether the girl was lying, said girl quirked her eyebrow while staring back at her friend. "see something you like" Santana teased. Making Erin go bright red and turn away quickly "No.. I,, erm.." Erin let out a breath and her phone went off, she paddled the lilo over to the side and grabbed her phone, opening the message from 'BABY GIRL `3' she read the words she never expected

*It's over E, your sweet and everything but the relationships getting boring and old, tbh I think you were a phase. Probably see you around, we can still be friends xo xo T* Erin ignored it and prayed to someone that she was joking

Putting her phone down she paddled back to the middle and looked back at her friend "I was trying to see if you were lying, when I asked you if you were uncomfortable" Santana offered a sympathetic smile, "Erin Soroya Gonzales, you are the only person in this shit hole that has yet to insult me in any way, so don't worry about that" Erin's smile grew wide and in her happy state she jumped forward and grabbed Santana in a tight hug which resulted in pressing their bodies together, then realization settled in as Erin felt Santana's breasts against her own and she practically threw the girl back and nearly off the lilo as she rushed out an apology. "Erin stop apologizing and feeling awkward, I'm not homophobic" Erin looked behind Santana instead of at her, "yes you are, San and it's okay" Santana started to frown. "I hate how little you think of me Erin" she spat diving off the lilo and into the cool water, she swam to the edge climbed out and started to walk off, Erin was already regretting what she'd said and so she hopped off and sprinted after the girl she'd unintentionally insulted. "Santana she called when she reached her friend who was near the front door, she lent forward and grabbed the tanned arm tugging on it so the offended girl spun and turned round before she could escape through the open front door. "I don't think little of you San, your one of my closest friends and whether your homophobic or not I don't know, I know you don't like it and I think a fucking lot of you just for trying to support me. But you have no right to storm off Santana, I know you . I know you do this when something's bothering you, I've tried to be normal so I wouldn't lose you and I don't want to lose you but if you walk out now without talking to me first I'm gone" Erin was teary again. Santana laughed "as if that's even a choice Erin" Santana turned round and out of Erin's grasp. At that second Erin fell to the floor on her knees and thought her heart was completely broke, she lost her girlfriend and her best friend.

BRITTANYS HOUSE

Brittany went upstairs to search for her phone, she was sure lord Tubbington stole it as revenge for Brittany putting him on the atkins diet and for forcing him to quit smoking. Arriving in her room she searched her cupboards, draws, dressing table and finally under her bed. She found it next to her cheerios uniform and saw a missed call and text from Santana. Opening the text she read * Hey bizachez, what's the plan for today* and Replied *sorry S got to take Lord Tubbington to rehab again, he escaped!*

ERINS HOUSE

Santana turned round and out of Erin's grasp. she shut the front door and walked over to her best friend and noticed she was on the floor and crying into her hands. "of course I choose my best friend, E" Santana said kneeling down and tugging her emotional friend into a comforting hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana looked at her friend, she could see the salty river that was running down her face her eyes were bloodshot red as her his continued to flow with sadness. They'd been in this position for seven minutes now. Santana was sitting on her knees with Erin crying into her chest as Santana some what awkwardly tried to rub her back soothingly. "come on Erin, you didn't seriously think I'd stop being your friend" "yes" was the only word that escaped Erins mouth. The rest sounded too muffled to make out.

Santana gently put her arms on Erins shoulders and pushed her back enough that she could see her, "That's enough of the tears E, we're both fine and you've got to tell me more about this amazing girlfriend of yours..." there was a brief silence before Erin looked up and shakily replied "I'm single again, she dumped me over text… when I'd just told you how amazing she was" Santanas eyes widened as she thought about how ironic that was "That bitch, tell me her name and I'll go all Lima Heights" Erin chuckled and sniffled a few times, "S, you'll get in trouble. Can we just not talk about it" "sure babe, here's what we'll do. I'll order takeaway from breadsticks, you pick out some films to watch and we'll have a movie night… I might even get alcohol… if your lucky!" Erin released a shaky smile, "San it's only four in the afternoon, it's too early for dinner" Santana gasped, "it's never to early for breadsticks.. take that back" Erin started laughing, fine, I take it back but can we at least wait a while before you go and get it" "sure" and with that Santana stood up, Erin copied and stood up… "wanna go back out to the pool" Erin questioned, the other girl nodded and they walked out realising the music was still playing "oh my god I love this song" Santana excklaimed beaming, "me too" Erin said while pushing the button to start the song again "shall we" Erin asked the happiest she'd been that day, "we shall" Santana replied smirking.

**Santana:**

**(Do your thang honey)**

Erin:

I could feel it from the start

Couldn't stand to be apart

Something 'bout you caught my eye

Something moved me deep inside

I don't know what you did boy but you had it

And I've been hooked ever since

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends

Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense

That every time I see you everything starts making sense

(Do your thang honey)

Santana:

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

Never thought I'd be alright, no no no

'Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah

What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah

You're the light that I needed

Erin:

You got what I want boy and I want it

So keep on givin' it up

Santana&Erin:

So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends

And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense

'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

Erin:

(Break it down now)

Santana:

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover

Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other

Ain't no other man but you

Erin:

You are there when I'm a mess

Talk me down from every ledge

Give me strength, boy you're the best

You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Santana:

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

And now I'm telling you

Said ain't no other man but you!

Santana and Erin:

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

When they had both finished singing and dancing they burst out into random laughter, and waited for the next song to play. Erin suddenly decided she was going for a shower and to get changed since Santana wasn't leaving anytime soon, Santana decided to go back to the lilo and walked to the edge of the pool, where she discovered Erin's phone. She glanced round to check Erin hadn't come back down and she picked up the phone already plotting revenge on the bitch that hurt her friend (once she discovered who she was and where she lived) she clicked on the conversation with 'BABY GIRL', making a face she scrolled to the top and decided she'd get the full story so she could destroy the religious bitch.

'BABY GIRL' Friday 7th June 4:17pm

Hey baby, what you and the girls doing tonight? Heard Satan went sick at some boys for talking smack about Brittany. Xo

Erin Friday 7th June 4:18pm

Me and the girls aren't doing much, probably going breadsticks at usual time.. you going to do the usual? And those boys deserved it, we'd all of joined in but couldn't get a word in. xoxo

'BABY GIRL' Friday 7th June 4:20pm

Aww baby, I'm not saying they didn't. I just don't know if you should hang out with those girls their thuggish and no I unfortunately won't be meeting you in the toilets at breadsticks. I'm going out tonight =) xo

Erin Friday 7th June 4:21pm

By those girls you mean? And ok where you off too? Xoxo

'BABY GIRL' Friday 7th June 4:22pm

Santana and Jody, their beyond help..

Erin Friday 7th June 4:22pm

Says the girl whose on the cheerios with them and is Quinn's mini me! Don't talk about my friends like that.

'BABY GIRL' Friday 7th June 4:24pm

Are they even YOUR friends though.. Santana and Jody go bully bashing together, Brittany and Santana are super close and Quinn's got history with her. What do you two have?

Santana stopped reading for a second, trying to put a face to this obviously manipulative bitch, Quinn had loads of mini me's on the cheerios.. Santana would have admired this bitch's work if it hadn't been aimed at her and her friends. Santana heard Erin shouting to tell her she'd be down in five minutes so she screenprinted the conversation bit by bit and sent it to herself as fast as she could, then she quickly sent herself the girls number. And deleted all evidence that proved she'd been on the phone. Carefully placing it down on the floor where she'd found it, quickly running inside to the kitchen worktop she grabbed a magazine and pretended to be deep into reading it. When Erin came downstairs she observed Santana suspiciously, the sneaky brunette lifted her head out the magazine and smiled "Hey, nice shower?" Erin narrowed her eyes, Santana was up to no good. "Yer, what have you been up to?" "Nothing, just sat here reading this and listening to tunes" she replied smiling sweetly "sure you did San, so are you getting dinner in?" "Sure am, you get the films and I'll get the food" she sang as she stood up and went outside, locating her shorts and top before walking to the front door and putting her plimpsoles on, "see you in a bit" she called back through as she made her way too her car.

Picking up the food from breadsticks she bumped into a fellow cheerio, "oh Santana, hi" Santana put her bitch face on and turned round to face the girl, "Jenny" she said walking past the girl and barely acknowledging her. "My names Gemma, The cheerios are all here if you want to come say hi, well apart from you, Brittany, Jody, Quinn and Erin" a light bulb went off in Santana's head and she turned around with a sickeningly sweet smile "Of course, I haven't seen you all together out of school in forever. Let me just chuck my food in my car and grab my phone out" Santana said the other girl nodded emphatically and was grinning like a clown. "really, awesome.. I'll go tell the girls" Santana's hand shot out as the girl turned away. "no, I erm want to surprise them" she said giving another sweet smile, "oh okay" she said scrunching her forehead in confusion. Running back to her car she grabbed her phone and put the food in the passenger side, she got a text ready to be sent to a number of one of the cheerios… walking in she spotted the large table, "Hey guys, wow so your all here?" she asked sitting down at the end of the table in a spare seat. "Yer well like I said everyone apart from you, Erin, Brittany, Quinn and Jody" Santana smirked and looked at her phone, "hey girls, could you help me with something? See I want to get Quinn a phone for her birthday.. But I don't know what to get her.. Could I see your guys phones, I'd get her mine but I want to see a variety." They all nodded at the random request and handed Santana there phones. She sat the eleven phones on their back in a row of five and six. She tapped her finger on the table, picked up her phone and hit send before tapping her chin again and waiting, pretending to be in deep thought… suddenly a phone in the middle lit up and titanium started to play. Santana picked up the phone and saw the last three numbers of the unknown number matched her own number. Smirking she held it up "someone's phone's just gone off, I'm done with this one now anyway." Celeste stood up from the opposite side of the table to Santana and confidently walked towards the Latina with her brown eyes fixed on Santana's chocolate brown ones, her blonde high pony swaying behind her. she timidly took the phone off of Santana and opened the message as she was walking back. She froze for a second before looking around and continuing to her seat. "well this has been fun and everything but I've gotz to go see you at practice bitches" she said as she stood and spun round disappearing the way she came in.

Santana dialed a number into her phone and hit ring "Hey, I need all you know on Celeste from the cheerios, send it to my mobile." The other person replied with a gruff voice "how long" santana thought for a split second and then replied "5 minutes and I want it" Santana said before hanging up. Staring at her phone she had a message, smirking she opened the conversation.

Santana

*I know your dirty little secret, having fun with your gurls shame your actual girls not there ;-)*

she put the car in gear and started on her way home replying every so often to Celeste.

Celeste

*who's this? *

Santana

*So you don't deny it then, you do have a girlfriend?*

Celeste

*who's this, how'd you get my number?*

Santana

*I suggest you tell me why you dumped Erin*

Celeste

*oh right so this is one of Erins friends then!*

Just then Santana's phone beeped with another conversation.

private number

There's not much on Celeste but I did what I can bitch.. Your welcome.

Celeste.. joined the Cheerios six months ago, supposedly has a crush on Ryder Lynn.

Friends are Brittany Pierce, Kitty Wilde, Ryder Lynn, Tina cohen-Chang, Lauren Zizes, Sugar Motta, Becky Jackson, Dottie Kazatori

Interests are dancing and cheerleading. she's in church crusaders, Cheerios and too young to be bitter club. *

Santana smirked, got it! She thought. Returning to hers and Celeste's conversation and taped out a reply.

Santana

*no this isn't. but I'd start answering my questions, see I have an app called screenmunch know what that means popping fresh, means I can basically screen print any part of you admitting that you were an item.. I'll then blow it up and put a picture in everyone's locker at your school… I'm sure your parents and the congregation would love that cause living in this small town they'll hear ;-) *

Celeste

*so I answer your questions and you wont?*

Santana

*I guess you'll have to find out*

Celeste

*fine!*

Santana

*so Celeste, why did you and Erin brake up and if you lie to me, there will be consequences?*

Celeste

*Theres someone else..*

Santana

*who*

Celeste

*why do you care?*

Santana

* who, bitch? Answer me or I'm emailing every mother fucker you've ever met*

Celeste

* fine you win, she goes to Jane Adams academy*

Santana

*your lying bitch! I warned you what would happen, hope your family can change fast..*

A text came back immediately from Celeste

*no I'm sorry, it's Dottie Kazatori from too young to be bitter club*

Santana read it after she pulled up in Erin's drive and ignored it. Walking in she saw Erin curled up on the sofa crying. "what's up babe" Santana asked setting the food down on the table and rushing to Erin. " my ex, still. It sucks and she turned so cold and I don't know what I did wrong San". Santana stayed quiet for a moment letting Erins words sink in, "we're getting revenge!" "you don't know who she is" Erin said raising an eyebrow at her. "did you really doubt me Erin, from the time it took me to go and get dinner, I found out it's Celeste that's got you all like this.. I found out all about her and as of the second I pulled in the drive ii found out why she really broke up with you, E. Before you get angry with me.. I had to try and help, I didn't want you like this (she waved her hands at Erin) she's not worth the ground you walk on. As of today, you need to forget her. I plan on making her life hell, we'll get her back babe but you need to forget her and move on!" Erins mouth hung open, she couldn't believe how smart, devious and cunning her friend really was but what shocked her most was how forth coming Santana had been all day with her. " how did you find out, I mean why'd she end it" Santana looked at her with sorrow all over her face. She passed her the phone with the conversation she'd had with Celeste. Erin read the conversation and her jaw clenched tighter. There was anger and pain in her eyes when she looked back up, "what do you have in mind?" "wait until an opportunity arises and jump on it… such as, if Q misses practice Monday and as co captain I have to take over" Erin was out for revenge now, she didn't care who got hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana woke early the next morning and went home to begin her plan for revenge, she left Erin a note telling her she had to do something but would be back soon to see her. it was Sunday and Sunday meant all Celeste's family would be out at church, Santana pulled out front of the church car park set up her video camera so it could see out the front where they'd all come and she waited. She knew that image was everything to these bible thumpers, They all had to appear as if they were holier than god himself and this was part one of Santana's long plan to pay the bitch back that broke her heart. They all started coming out so Santana started to fake cry, she hit the record button and winked at the camera before she ran out of the car to the doors where everyone was evacuating the church, "you bitch" she screamed when she saw Celeste. The girl looked up shocked at the outburst, Santana stood there crying hysterically "why would you do this to me" she cried harder having a sneaky glance around where she noticed everyone was watching. She smiled internally, "what have I done Santana?" Santana looked up at her sure her face would be tear stained enough to collect the crowds sympathy "you slept with my boyfriend, we were both supposed to be the others first and you ruined it. Why do you hate me?" she screamed the last part at the girl who stood there too shocked to respond. "I've never judged you for sleeping with five guys at the same party so why, why would you do this to me" random women Santana had never seen before were gasping and running to the Latina, "hunny you'll be okay" one of them soothed, Santana was biting her bottom lip to hold the smirk that was fighting to run over her face. "That's not it, I've always tried to be good to Celeste I got her a spot on the Cheerios and I helped her when she began to fail math. But all she's ever done is tell me I'm a sin and not good enough to be on the same team as her and then, she did this." One of the women pulled her into a hug. While another one looked at Celeste with disgust, "who are you to judge this young lady Celeste. Where's your mother, I'd like to have words with her!" Celeste had gone bright red and her eyes were darting everywhere " i.. i.. erm.." she stammered confused, when her mother and father came over. Her mother rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for how our daughter has behaved towards you; we will be having words with her. you'll have an apology Monday from Celeste" Santana gave a tight smile and allowed three women to escort her too her car. She assured them she'd be fine to drive and with that and a small thank you she shut her car door and hit the stop button, she drove back to her house singing to the radio.

Once there she started on phase to of her plan, having succeeded in phase one (to make Celeste lose her fellow religious buddies respect) now she was going to make her lose her peers respect. She started working on a cheer routine that specialized in all of Celeste's weak points to make her look bad to Sue and the other Cheerios. Then Santana was going to make her life miserable. she rang the same number as the previous night, " i need another favor" ..."how long do i have and what do you need" came the reply. Santana smirked.

* * *

Monday

walking into school everyone around was staring and snickering as Celeste walked down the corridor. as she turned a corner she saw Quinn and several other Cheerios smirking and laughing at something on the wall, one of them saw her and nudged the others one of which said something to Quinn before they all turned round and started laughing hard. Celeste walked up to them as she did most days, this time to see what was so funny! as she approached she saw her face engaging in sexual activity with a dog. Jesus Christ she cursed as she turned and ran as fast as she could out of the building.

Santana stood back admiring her work when Erin walked up to her and stood next to her in silence for a second before she leaned over and whispered "admiring your handwork by any chance S" Santana scoffed "I don't know what your talking about Erin" "thank you" Erin replied quietly, "look E, i might not be able to be as emotionally open as you would like most of the time especially not at school but i meant everything i said Saturday" and with that she walked off down the corridor.

lunch time the five friends met in their usual spot and headed to their spots at the top of the Cheerios table where they sat around gossiping about their weekend (Santana and Erin avoided obvious details) and then the conversation moved to the mysterious new guy Tommy. After lunch the girls had cheerleading practice and as Santana had planned, Sue sent Quinn to go and deliver bad news to a cheerio because sue said she'd grown tired of staring at the girls face, it made her boobs ache with disgust and more than once had considered staging a cheerio accident to get rid of the girl but didn't fancy meeting the rest of the Lopez's family in Lima prison. when Quinn told her that she didn't think any of Santana's family were in prison she replied that they were probably illegal.

Santana started teaching the cheerios the routine she made to Rihanna's who's that chick, every ten or fifteen seconds she'd call out something else Celeste was doing wrong. by the end of the routine Santana called them over, "guys were all great with one exception, Celeste... you're doing the routine again on your own." Celeste grunted, "What was that" Santana growled. "Nothing" Celeste shrieked cowering away from the girl... "do the routine again, it better be perfect.. oh and everyone else, observe her and then tell me the mistakes she's making." "Erin, Jody and Brittany.. your over here with me for this one as you'll be helping teach the next routine" the girls all separating running around to get to their positions. Santana started the music again, observing as Celeste started her routine again on her own. she stopped after a few seconds "How am i supposed to do the double flip with out lifters" Santana started to glare at the girl and slowly walked towards her, "i don't know Celeste sounds like your problem figure it out!" Santana barked again. "I can't do it Santana and you know it" she glared harder "how about stop fucking animals in your spare time and work harder to maintain a spot on the team?" she said turning round and catching Erins eyes she smirked and shouted out "From the top Dr Dolittle" and she pressed played as she heard the other cheerleaders laughing.

After school and an additional after school practice Santana was making her way to her car after agreeing to meet her friends at the mall, Suddenly she felt someone shove her. Shocked she turned round to see who would be idiotic enough to push her, there stood Celeste.. "why are you trying to ruin my life, I've done nothing to you!" the girl rushed out angrily, the Latina glanced round to check that they were alone before turning back to the girl and leaned in close and whispered in a cold tone "you broke my best friends heart, i'm going to brake your life.. piece by piece as you watch helplessly." "sh..she told you?" Celeste asked horrified. Santana gave an icy laugh, "No, you did saturday night. Did you enjoy the texts when i left breadsticks.. Also there's nothing any of the cheerios do without me knowing. You'll do well to keep that in mind Celeste" The blond had paled dramatically "come on now, crack a smile.. you look like you just saw Caspar the friendly ghost.. but there's nothing friendly about me" Santana added laughing again. "you vindictive bitch" the pale girl spat.. "i learned from the best and have endless resources, by the way Dr Dolittle.. did you like my artwork this morning, i thought it really unleashed your inner beast" Santana laughed again. "that was you?" the girl realized out loud, "Hellz yer it was..amazing what photo shop can do" she added with a wink Celestes face hardened "Now, now, before you turn me to stone with that look, you left me with little choice, bitch. i don't take people hurting my friends lightly. as one of you bible bashers would say 'may god have mercy on your soul' because i don't plan on giving you any.. oh and before you think of contacting Erin and moaning how unfair it is... don't she doesn't know and we'll keep it that way or else your life will get a lot worse" Santana laughed coldly again and then continued on to her car, making her way to the mall. Her and Erin had decided to tell the others about everything so the pairs recent behavior and hate for Celeste.

Later that night when Santana climbed into bed, she reminisced about how it had gone at the mall with her friends. Erin had been nervous as they sat round the food court table, she'd looked at Santana for comfort but they were in public so rather than giving her friend a hug she gave the girl a nod and smile. Erin had sat there and began breathing funny so Santana had rolled her eyes and blurted the whole story out to their friends, saving Erin the trouble. Her friends had sat there for a moment as the truth settled in... Quinn was the first to speak, confused and with a puzzled look on her face "you told Santana first, the girl who's harassed Hummel for years.. even nicknaming him lady lips?" Santana laid in her bed and began to laugh, it was true. She could see the irony behind being the first to find out about Erin. she carried on replaying the memory... Santana had shot a glare at Quinn, who'd smirked and shrugged her shoulders when Erin finally spoke up, clearing her throat she replied in little more than a whisper "i didn't exactly tell her, she sort of found out.. i don't know how.. but that's why she's been focusing mostly on Celeste" "Wow" Jody had butted in, "Yer" Brittany added in her usual chipper tone. that's what Santana loved about Brittany she was always happy, she loved her smile and her laugh.. god her laugh... Santana grunted, i can't think about my best friend like this she argued internally, rolling over she switched off her side light and went to sleep.

* * *

Walking into school early for one of Sue's sudden impulse practices, Santana stifled a yawn while Brittany linked their pinkies together.. they headed into the locker room, Celeste's voice could be heard so Santana paused ear wigging.. hidden behind some lockers Celeste's cocky voice could be heard "Santana is just a hater, everyone knows haters only hate things they can't have and the people they can't be, it's just jealousy. Anyone know what mood Santana's in today?" Santana took that as her cue and walked round so she was face to face with Celeste "Santana's mood today? (Santana asked pretending to be confused before snapping back to her bitchy exterior) Bitchy with a chance of sarcasm. Oh and honey, your haters are imaginary. No one want's to be you. i promise!" Celeste and the other cheerio which she had been chatting to were in silence with their mouths gaping open before Celeste thought of something to say "one day... every dog had it's day.. so until your down and alone, i can wait" Santana was throwing her clothes in her locker and slamming it shut then turning around to face the two girls "never kick me when i'm down, because when i get back up... you're fucked. oh and by the way, you two have my full permission to gossip about me! i am fanfuckintastic." turning to Britt she held her pinkie out and as Brittany took it with her own they began walking out.

Out on the field Erin was stretching on her own, when Celeste came sprinting up to her "Hey babe". Erin rolled her eyes "what do you want", she breathed out. "i was thinking maybe, we should get back together and give it another go?" Erin froze and stood up straight staring at the girl, did she really have the audacity to even suggest what she thought she'd just heard.. "No" Erin said flatly, Santana and the gang who'd been watching walked over to the twosome. "so your just giving up on us babe?"the blonde questioned leaning in and rubbing Erin's arm. the tanned girl sighed and pulled away from the embrace "there's a difference between 'giving up' and just not wanting to take someone's shit anymore. I've been reminiscing about the time we spent together, and the way i felt about you, and i have the strongest urge to kick my own ass, for being so stupid." "Baby, you can't just walk away from everything we had?" Celeste stated more than asked, Jody took this moment to wade in to the situation. Since she was only informed about this situation last night.. "Well i was going to check my facebook and see who is being a whiny little bitch today. However i don't need to now because your are? back away from my girl or suffer my wrath" Jody said smirking and coming up to stand next to Erin. "Your girl?" Celeste barked in disbelief. Understanding what Celeste was thinking Jody smirked and got in her face "Yep... my... girl!" Celeste scowled "oh please, your not even gay" "oh really?" Jody said quirking her eyebrow. "Yer Jody, i'd of picked it up by now" and with that being said Jody spun round to face Erin and gently used her left hand to cup Erins cheek then she cupped the back of Erins head and gently pressed her face closer to Erins. their lips met. she nibbled on Erins bottom lip and then entangled their tongues. After a while Jody pulled away and winked at a more than shocked Erin. Then Erin noticed her friends were all wide eyed, with their mouths hanging open. Jody had turned back to Celeste who looked like was about to pass out "Bitch, i be representing" she smirked. Celeste turned to her mentor Quinn "Q, you've got to be on my side here" she whined but quickly stop when the ice queens glare told her otherwise as she stepped closer to her and in an eerie tone " I hate bitches who think they are the sexiest piece of shit on earth, and they can play with my friends emotions when in reality they look like they just came out of a cows ass." Quinn was snarling towards the end. After that the Quinn walked over and joined arms with Erin, who joined arms with Jody, who joined arms with Brittany and she joined arms with Santana turning they walked over to other cheerios who had started to make their way onto the football field. As they walked out Quinn asked "What was that Jody" in a hushed whisper.. "i hear there's a new app called 'sense of humor' download it bitch." After a few seconds of silence she added "I wasn't letting Celeste think she'd be able to worm her way in with Erin"


End file.
